Jeté Hors de L'espace
by minterwint
Summary: AU. OOC. Book&Movie based. A bit of a modern take on Carol and Therese's love story. More on Carol's POV with alternate settings on the ending scenes-and the rest of the story. I'm not good with Summaries. Apologies. But highly appreciate it for those who will take time to read.
1. I - The Price

**AN:**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ If you see anything similar to the book or movie then, you know it's not mine. The photo is also not mine. I just googled it.

I loved the story and the movie at the same time and I felt really sad that I encountered them both only now. I like their pairing a lot. So this is OOC for them both, I think. And this idea came to me because I really would have wanted Carol's POV because I would love to have seen her struggles like in the movie since the book it solely focused on Therese with just a few hints here and there of Carol's real struggle with the divorce and custody battle which (although I have no experience of) I know can be really messy and painful.

Don't get me wrong, the ending was perfect, I think. I just changed it to coincide with the plot I am working on which is I have no idea of, really. TBH.

I also decided to branch out more on this since I want to know more about their life together seeing that the book and movie ended the way it did and I just hope that someone would want to read it. This will be pulled out of my very little imagination and I apologize in advance if my writing is very poor, in my defense, I have no training nor experience and as you can see (if you will check) I write very little fanfics. I do not write often because I don't think I have that innate talent for it.

Anyhoo, this is the first part of my TPOS/Carol fanfic. Hope you like it.

 _ **Timeline:**_ I have no freaking idea. Will try to decide on later chapters since I am debating with myself whether I will make this on the 2016 timeline or in the book/movie timeline. But with the tat on Therese, it'll more likely come out of the 2015's or 2016's. It was set two years (at least) after the road trip.

 _ **Characters:**_ Some are from the book, some are from the movie and some are out of my head. Mostly OOC.

 _ **Rating:**_ T, for now. I love smut and will eventually get there, probably on the next chapter. Not sure though.

Please be kind. I do not consider myself a good writer and I did not research on any of these things so if you see some false facts, i apologize.

* * *

 **I - The Price.**

It was a gala of some sort, she didn't want to come but she didn't want to be cooped up in her new apartment either. It was already almost filled and arranged, each corner, each furniture, reflecting her persona; save for one room. She could not make herself stay in the room, she went in once, twice and felt like she could not breathe when inside and as though the void that fills her when inside seeps out so she had kept that door closed. All her things she got from the house Harge and her has sold was in that room and it remained closed. She could not dare open it, she feels like it will swallow her up and she won't be able to pull herself out of it. She made Abby put the other things that wasn't hers that they had packed up. Simple things really, a toothbrush, two pairs of pajamas, the white dress, her perfume (which she made Abby take away immediately because it filled her nostrils, watering her eyes for no reason even with the bottle sealed close) some books, and her letter.

It was a benefit gala. She now realized, it was for a dorm school of some sort, a dorm school slash orphanage and each plate costs a thousand dollars which she was amused to realize she had not paid for. She asked Abby about it and her best friend told her it was actually for someone else but since the couple who was supposed to go had other plans and Carol was in dire need to get out she accosted her and dragged her to the event instead.

"Was he even a close friend of yours?" Carol asked sipping her martini, "No." Abby answered simply and gave no further explanations and they both laughed.

Then it hit her. Like a ton of bricks dragged by waves, it hit her. She gasped and her laughing face turned ice-cold all of a sudden and she grabbed Abby's hand whom, surprised, sploshed a bit of martini down her slacks which was thankfully black. "What the hell—" Abby started but Carol had cut her off "Therese" she whispered so low if Abby had not been so close to her she would not have heard Carol "What? Where?" she asked flinging her head this way and that narrowing her eyes to see people about in the dim light of the room. The only bright light was at the front where a small stage of some sort where all the spotlights where focused on.

"I don't know." Carol said hoarsely and if not for her worry over her friend, Abby would have rolled her eyes. "I can smell her" Carol said and Abby had to laugh, a worried kind of laugh. She had thought about Carol crazy before, but crazy good. Not this time though.

"Carol," she began but a voice, a name cut her out and they both turned to two women almost right in front of them.

"Terry, please." It was the actress, Genevieve Cranell. They both recognized her from the poster outside the ballroom when they arrived. Abby had remarked how much Carol resembled her and Carol scoffed at her and they had both laughed.

"I have to go, they will call for me soon." Therese said not even taking a glance back at the actress almost running to catch up to her.

"Tell me who Carol is!" Genevieve hissed and Therese whirled around at her only because the actress had caught her arm and pulled her back, a bit violently. Carol's grip tightened on Abby for a second and the brunette looked at her, Carol's whole focus was on the scene before them.

"A dream." Therese replied hastily and tried to tug her hand free "What?" Genevieve asked with a frown "Carol…" Therese said then faltered, biting her lower lip "…is a dream." She said sighing "What?" the actress repeated frown deepening in her face, but when Therese tried to get free again, she pulled her close making Therese tumble into her as Genevieve kissed her on the mouth her eyes closed but Therese wasn't.

Her eyes is wide open, her fists balled, and Carol had to smile. She felt proud for some reason that Therese was not enjoying this exchange at all but of course a little more jealous and curiouser as to how this actress had known her name at all. The two was too focused to even notice their table filling in and a woman with red curly short hair sat beside Abby also watching the scene. When Genevieve finally let Therese go, she was out of breath but Therese just stood there stoically.

"I love you, Therese." Carol smirked, she had pronounced her name wrong. She never liked actresses and she dislike this one with a vengeance it seems.

"Okay." Therese said and anger flashed on the actress' face "Okay?" she spat but before she could say more, someone, a man on a boom mike had called for Therese.

"I have to go. They're calling for me already." She tugged her hand free and made her way to the front. She was introduced as the stage designer for this short play that they will be performing and they honored her as well as one of the successful students of the school, it surprised Carol since she has never asked Therese the name of the dorm school she had gone to or maybe she had forgotten, but she had not and cannot forget anything Therese ever said to her and she was sure the name of her school was never mentioned. The lights faded and there was a collective murmur that ran through the crowd and Carol had lost sight of her through the dark. She started to get up but the voice across her caught her off guard and she stayed on her seat.

It was the actress Genevieve and a red haired woman with a round face.

"Who the hell is this damned Carol?" the actress said to the redhead.

"What did Terry tell you?" Genevieve gave an irritated huff and lit a cigarette.

"Was she in-love with this Carol?" she said saying Carol's name like it was something disgusting and she found herself smiling despite the vehemence in the voice.

The redhead just grinned "Is she still in-love with this woman?" the actress asked again "If I tell you 'no' would you believe me—or Terry for that matter?" Genevieve groaned.

"She said that this Carol was a dream, do you think maybe she had been a nightmare of some sort?" the actress said with a smirk at the end. The redhead rolled her eyes and carol found this funny for some reason since the actress gave out an air of superiority and a plain round-faced redhead to roll her eyes at the actress seemed laughable straight out of a comedy.

"Do you think terry would stamp her name on her skin if she had been such a nightmare?" Genevieve's face turned red and she looked as though she was about to explode.

"Who the hell is this woman? What does she even look like?" she asked and the redhead shrugged taking a sip of her gin, "I think she looked like you" Genevieve rounded on her "Is that why she kissed me?" the redhead shrugged again "She was very drunk and she did call you—".

Genevieve had stamped her foot and got up on her knees so fast her chair nearly toppled over "I love her Gracie, I love her and I will not let her go. This Carol woman is gone. I will be Terry's Carol if that's what she wants." The redhead, whose name is Gracie was shaking her head. "Good luck with that." She mumbled under her breath as the actress stormed off she shouted after her "Keep her drunk, then!" but the actress did not turn back but the small pause indicated she had heard as well as most of the other guests.

"Is she always like that?" Abby had asked the redhead and she frowned unsure then re-focused on Abby.

"Yes." She took a sip of her gin again "Very possessive. Very childish." Carol had not let go of Abby's hand.

"You together?" Gracie asked looking pointedly at their clasped hands. They did not let go like most people do "No, best friends." Abby answered and Carol was grateful for Abby's ability to be a chatterbox most of the times and this is one of those times. She still felt out of breath for some reason and she was still trying to make out Therese of the shadows on the side of the now lit up stage again, she must be there. There were little girls singing on stage and acting something out that Carol had no care for. Gracie snorted "Yea? That's what they always say. Best of friends." And she snorted again. "Have you known Therese long?" Carol asked finally finding her voice, it was a little raspy and she had to let Abby's hand go and take a big gulp of her martini. Gracie quirked an eyebrow "You know Terry?" she asked and Carol shrugged "You pronounce her name correctly. And yes, a bit long, if you consider a couple of years long."

Then Gracie squinted her eyes at Carol "Grace Fenderberg, you can call me Gracie, everyone else does." she said holding up a hand which Abby caught instead.

"How do you do, Gracie. I'm Abigal, just call me Abby and this is Cary." She said indicating Carol who took her hand in turn and shook it. "So, do you know Terry?" Grace asked again, neither answered and was glad of the momentary distraction as a boom of a drum suddenly sounded catching everyone's attention and Gracie seemed to have forgotten or perhaps no longer interested with whether they knew Therese or not.

"There's a real party after this if you care to come." Grace asked, and when Carol was about to refuse albeit politely, Abby cut her off and told the Grace they would love to go and got the directions.

* * *

"You wanted to see her, don't you?" Abby argued on the car, "But does she wants to see me?" Carol asked with a trembling voice. "Doesn't matter. See her. Talk to her. You were never a coward Carol. Just ask her." Carol was shaking her head feeling the prick of tears in her eyes but she steeled herself and sniffed it off which was so unlady-like but she was with Abby, she can be unlady-like as much as she wants.

"She must hate me." She sighed heavily "I don't want to see her, Abby. Turn back. Please." Carol said. Abby slowed to the side of the road and turned to her friend.

"Carol." She said and Carol looked at her breathing heavily, fear in her eyes, uncertainty but wanting was more dominant than the others.

"Let's just mingle at this party and then when she sees you, say hi or wave or nod or whatever. If she did not respond, we leave and you have your answer." Carol looked away towards the dark road "Is she someone to make a scene?" Abby asked just in case Therese started screaming in the crowds.

"No, No. Therese isn't like that." Abby shrugged, "You've not seen her for almost two years. She could have changed." Carol gave a laugh. "She has changed. Did you see her? She looked so beautiful. She looked more grown-up." Abby nodded "But no, Abby. She will not make a scene. She hates having the spotlight on her. Have you seen her on stage earlier? She was fidgeting." Carol said with a giggle. She missed Therese like a flower who misses the sun. "Okay?" Abby asked and Carol nodded, she glanced at Abby when the card didn't move "Okay." She said pointedly and Abby sighed then continued with her driving.

* * *

The house was in full swing when Carol and Abby pulled up the driveway which was already packed with other cars. They felt like there were at least a hundred people already and Carol didn't know if she felt relieved or disappointed that she and Therese may not even get the chance to see each other in this big house full of people. They made their way in earning a few pointed glances and although they had expected it, they were still a bit surprised to see men and men and women and women hooking up with each other. It was a different world entirely and although they know they are a part of this world, they had belonged to the other side for far too long to not be surprised. Gracie spotted them because she said they stood out like a sore thumb which she also said was a good thing since they will be a target of attention and not two seconds after she said this someone had already offered them drinks and started chatting them up. Abby was in her element all of a sudden and Carol would have been too if not for her ulterior motive for coming to the party. She didn't dare ask Gracie if Therese was there and sort of roamed about letting herself be dragged along with the crowd and found herself sitting on a chaise lounge by the pool where women and men are all dancing across a wide catwalk in the middle of the pool lights dancing on the water. That's where she found her.

Therese was wearing a dark red bikini top and a matching boyleg. Her hair was tied up and she was sitting on the catwalk, her legs dipped in the pool and she was cradling a glass of beer. She was smiling at another girl carol did not recognize but then, she does not recognize anyone at the party at all. She seemed like a different person but at the same time, she looked like her Therese. She looked more matured as she had pointed to Abby in the car. She looked more beautiful and carol's heart ached so much she feels like she was having a heart attack. The girl Therese was talking with pulled her face and although it was small, carol saw it. Just right there below her right ear, a small butterfly tattoo. It was in an intricate pattern, like a tribal design of a butterfly and she had wondered when Therese had it done. The girl kissed her on the lips and the same hesitation was reflected on Therese's face and Carol felt that jolt of pride and satisfaction which she knew she should not feel at all. The girl left oblivious to Therese's discomfort and left her and that's when she turned her head towards Carol.

It was as though her head had snapped and clicked in place right in her line of sight. Therese looked stunned for a moment and all around, everything disappeared for Carol. The music had died down, the chatter and laughter had gone mute. Time seem to stand still and it gave her a bit of a jolt when Therese looked away. She started to call her but stopped herself. She watched as Therese stood up, walked off the catwalk with grace like a model which she never had two years ago. Gone was the awkward little Therese that she knew. But her love for her seemed to have grown instead. She watched her unable to look away following Therese as she disappeared and was swallowed by the crowd.

Her eyes seemed out of focus and she blinked a couple of times. Before she finally saw Abby who had been saying something but she sounded so far off and she was wiping her cheeks and that's when she realized that she had been crying. "What happened?" Abby asked. "She hates me, Abby." Was all she could managed to get out. She sniffed and let out a deep sigh then wiped her face dry and composed herself. "I want to go home." She said with a forced smile and she did not wait for a reply as she made her way through the crowd back to where they had parked the car. She did not even care if Abby was following or not, she just felt like she will be sick if she did not get away from the place at all.

She started seeing Therese leaning on the car, her eyes cast down smoking a cigarette. She was wearing a black robe hugging herself. She was a salamander, carol remembered and she must be freezing. She felt unsure what to do for a moment. She felt like backing away from the car and from the girl leaning against it when Therese looked up and locked eyes with her. Carol composed herself and schooled a smile and with a grace ingrained in her since childhood, she made her way towards the car. "You look cold." She said and was glad there was no tremble in her voice, she thought there might be. Therese said nothing and glanced at something behind her and when she turned around, Abby was there, looking as uncertain as she was. "I'll get some drinks. Do you want one, Therese?" Therese nodded "It's good to see you again, Abby." Therese said and Abby smiled "It's very good to see you again too." And she turned and made her way back to the house with a quick glance at Carol who looked at her helplessly. "Let's get in the car—" she started to say but then she remembered that Abby had the key and she said so, "It's okay." Therese said, and moved forward and offered her a cigarette which she was happy to take, to keep herself from fidgeting, she have her cigarette case and lighter in her pocket but she wanted to be closer to Therese, she stepped closer. She had not gone into the pool, carol thought looking at her still dry hair and of the smell of her perfume which lingered in the air and assaulted all her senses.

"You know, you look very fine." Carol said. "You look more grown-up,-acts more grown-up. You've come out all of a sudden. Is that what comes of getting away from me?"

"No," Therese said quickly then cast her eyes down again. Carol stared at her and took in every single of her. She missed Therese so much all she wanted to do right now was to run to her and lock her in her embrace and never let her go. "You must hate me." Carol said a hint of sadness in her voice, there was a sort of lilt at the end of her sentence that it seemed like a question rather than a statement. Therese shook her head, "How could I hate you?" she said softly. Carol could not peel her eyes off of her. When Therese looked up she stared back and then asked, "What?"

"Nothing." Carol answered automatically. Then was at a lost of what to say and she remembered that void of a room in her new apartment.

"Harge and I are selling the house, and I've taken an apartment up on Madison Avenue. And a job, believe it or not." She blew another smoke and finally was able to tear her eyes away from Therese, "I'm going to work for a furniture house on Fourth Avenue as a buyer." She looked at Therese. "Have you seen Rindy?" Therese asked suddenly and it was still a sore subject for her but Therese of course have all the right to know. "Once or twice. She's living with Harge." She sighed then added. "For now," and left it hanging there. Carol thought Therese wouldn't really be interested in that and seeing Therese cast her eyes down again, she figured Harge was a sore subject for her if not, Rindy. "Anyway," she began again and braced herself for what she was about to ask Therese. It may have been over-confidence or desperation but she could not care anymore. She wanted her back, she missed her so bad she felt like she had died when she had not seen Therese all these time. "The…apartment's a nice big one—big enough for two. I was hoping you might like to come and live with me, but I guess you won't." she added the last part hastily with a nervous chuckle. She had wanted to say it from the moment this conversation had started but she had been afraid but also hopeful but she knew she would never but still, she had to ask. Therese stared at her, eyes wide and she stared back, hoping, hoping, hoping. They said nothing, Therese said nothing. And with courage she could not even begin to imagine she possessed, she asked "Would you?"

Therese's face was a blank sheet and carol only saw resentment in her eyes then when she thought she would not answer, "No," Therese said. "No, I don't think so." Shaking her head slowly, eyes still locked with her. Carol's world had crumbled but it was either stupidity or sheer stubbornness or just desperation, she tried again. "Maybe we can have some coffee? I can call for a cab and you can invite some of your new friends if…" she trailed off taking a deep breath "If you change your mind?" she added her voice was trembling now. But Therese just continued to stare at her and Carol felt like sinking to the ground below and would have begged she was going to but Therese's face softened and she saw pity in her eyes and all the beams she had kept to keep her from falling on her knees crumbled slowly and she knew, Carol knew without a doubt, Therese would never again be hers. She shrugged with a forced half smile that was painful to do, keeping the tears that were screaming to be let down "Well, that's that."

Carol knew this would be the last she will ever see of Therese. This was it, her answer. The answer Abby had said she would get. She should be happy enough that at least they got to talk, she got to hear her voice, say her name, one last time. She was happy but she knew she was dead inside. She had died the moment Therese had said no. "I love you." She let out in a clear voice that surprised Therese even she herself was surprised that she was even able to say it so clearly. She saw Therese trembled slightly hugging herself tight and Carol wished she could be the one to do that but this is it. This is their period. There will be no more commas or semicolons for them. This is their end and such a sad desperate ending it is. Therese moved her lips as if to say something but a woman, Carol have no idea whom nor does she really care to know called Therese making them both jump.

"Therese Belivet! Your lovely presence is wanted inside. You are the guest of honor, didn't you know? Genevieve is harassing everyone already." The stranger started a bit when she saw Carol. Therese turned to the woman who was still in her own one piece bathing suit but Carol had started taking a step backward, away from Therese. "I'll be there in a minute," she called back then turned to Carol who stopped in her tracks "Join us?" Therese said and Carol felt like she had been slapped, she didn't know why but she just felt Therese cruel to even invite her but she was an angel, she meant no harm, Carol knew. Therese only wanted to make sure she was alright, she still cared for her but not enough. Not anymore. "No, Darling. You go on ahead. I'll go look for Abby. I want some coffee and I have an early meeting tomorrow." It was an impulse or at least Carol blamed it on impulse when she strode over to her to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear and later she would think how long Therese's hair had grown. Then before she could do anything else or say anything else, she turned and strode like she was on a mission which technically she was, of finding Abby and getting the hell out of this wretched place.

Therese did not call out to her, Carol did not think she would, she didn't look back either.

* * *

 **AN:** Reviews? Anyone? No one? Okay. *sigh* I will upload the next part...later. Or tomorrow or next week. It's in the works already and I promise myself that I shall finish this fic and will think of nothing else all through the week.

Big many thanks for those who read it. Please consider this note my virtual hug to you.


	2. II - A Reunion and an Encounter

**AN:**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ If you see anything similar to the book or movie then, you know it's not mine.

 _ **Rating:**_ T, still. Will eventually get to M. Promise.

It's not that I hate Hargess, I just would like Rindy to be with Carol and Therese. So timeline wise, this would fall on the year 2000's.

* * *

 **II - A Reunion and an Encounter.**

Carol saw that there were several more cars on the driveway and on the streets too. It would be near impossible to get the car out at this point. She saw Abby by a tree smoking and made her way to her.

"What happened?" Abby asked even before Carol could reach her. She just shrugged because she could not trust herself to speak, she needed to give herself a minute—or an hour. So she leaned against the tree, took out a cigarette and tried to calm her nerves.

"Do you want to go now?" Abby asked and Carol shook her head, nodded once at the road filed with cars. Abby cursed, "Let's just get a cab. We'll have the car picked up tomorrow. You don't think anything bad'll happen to it?" she asked but she did not really wait for an answer and it came out more like a fact than a question. Carol followed her friend mutely as they made their way zig zagging the cars and inebriated people, and out unto the open road and hailed a cab.

"D'you want to stay with me? I don't want you to be alone." Abby said as they got on the taxi and giving directions for Abby's house.

"No. I'll be fine. I feel like I can cope better on my own about this." Carol said finally finding her voice although it still trembled a bit, she smiled at Abby who was looking at her skeptically. "I'm _fine._ " Carol said pointedly and gave her address to the driver who grunted.

When they got to the building, Abby poked her head out the window and tried to argue about staying with Carol or Carol going to her house instead but Carol adamantly refused. Waved goodbye and went into the building before the brunette could say anything else.

She numbly made her way to the elevators, got off her floor and went into her apartment. She stopped a moment on the closed door and she gave a miserable chuckle. The door would stay sealed for the rest of her stay. It felt cold, too cold, like a void so she quickly made her way to the kitchen for a bottle of whiskey and a glass, then went to the living room where she kicked her heels off, poured herself a drink and slumped to the sofa still holding the bottle and glass.

She found her mind unusually blank and full at the same time. It was struggling to look for other thoughts other than that of Therese but her line of sight was directly riveted to the closed door that will never be opened. Silent tears fell from her eyes and she made no move to wipe them off. She thought of what she had scheduled for tomorrow and remembered of the invite Harge had called about the day before to have lunch with Rindy. She smiled having to think of something else and to have something else to look forward to. She also thought about the book she had bought to give to Rindy which she was sure her daughter would love. It was kind of him really, to have visitations once a week. She suspected it would be to spy on her as well, whether she was keeping a woman in the apartment or not. It was laughable really. There was no one else save for Abby anymore. There won't be anyone else anymore. Then she chuckled to herself and wondered if the cleaning lady who comes twice a week would be counted against her. Perhaps she should have gotten a cleaning _man_ instead?

She poured herself another drink and was surprised to see the bottle already half-way gone and she tried to recall if it had been a new bottle when she took it out of the cupboard or not because she felt like she had just only started drinking and that the alcohol doesn't seem to affect her at all tonight. Perhaps alcohol is like antibiotics, you get immune to it the more often you take it. She stood up expecting the room to spin but it didn't and she grinned thinking that she really was immune to alcoholic drinks now. She went to the bathroom and was aghast to see her face in the mirror, she looked so horrible with her mascara running because of the tears and her eyes looked swollen. So she washed up and decided there will be no more crying tonight. She considered putting her make up back on but she decided to put an ending to the night and get to bed but again, her eyes were automatically drawn to the closed door and decided to continue with the bottle well into the night.

She jumped when the phone rang throughout the too silent apartment and it was actually only then that she realized how soundless the whole place is, even the streets were quiet which was very unlikely in New York. She stood up to get to the phone across from where she was sitting and it took her a few seconds to recognize the small voice.

"Mommy?" Rindy repeated from the other line.

"Hello, sweetie? It's very late. Why are you still up?" Carol glanced at the clock then and saw it was already half past two in the morning and she tensed wondering about this unusual call from her six-year old daughter.

"Baby, where's daddy?" she asked suddenly

"Mommy, can you come get me?" Rindy was crying, her voice trembled and sounded scared. Carol straightened worry creeping into her and if there had been any effects of alcohol or emotional chaos she had been feeling, it flew out the window.

"Baby, where's Daddy?" she repeated and fear, anger and anxiousness gripped her insides.

"He's not here. I'm alone. Come get me Mommy, I'm scared." Rindy sobbed.

"What do you mean _you're alone_? Where's Margaret? Or Granma? Granpa?" she asked worriedly but she already have a half mind to fly out the door.

"We're not at Gramma's house. Come get me Mommy. Please."

"What do you mean? Where are you?"

"At home." Carol frowned and wondered what Rindy had meant when she said _home_.

"Which home, Baby?" she asked

"Our home. Please come now. Please Mommy." Rindy was openly crying now, perhaps she was worried that Carol wouldn't want to come.

"Okay. I'm coming to get you. Our home? You mean the big house? Where we all used to live?" She asked just to be sure because the house has already been sold. Harge even made out a check to her for half the money, she had hesitated to take it but he forced it on her. She still has it somewhere in her drawers, she was not able to cash it in yet.

"Alright. Stay put. Don't answer the door for anyone except for Mommy or Daddy, okay?" she said and heard a small "okay" from Rindy because the girl was already crying whole heartedly.

"Mommy's coming. I'll put the phone down now. Don't open the door for anyone else, Okay?" when she got the girl's solid promise. She put the phone down and flew out the door, minutely grabbing her discarded shoes and car keys.

* * *

In the car, her heart hammered like crazy. She thought wildly what Rindy was doing at the house all alone and where the hell was Harge? Or anyone else for that matter. She should have called the cops before she left the house but she was too worried thinking about Rindy all alone in the house miles away from where she was at. Where was the damn nanny? She was irritatingly present—too present as a matter of fact on all Rindy's visitation with her and now at two-thirty in the morning Margaret was nowhere to be found.

She had Rindy memorize her new apartment phone number and address by heart one Saturday afternoon as she brushed the girl's hair in front of the mirror. She had told the girl that she could call her anytime but she never imagined to receive a 2 AM call from her daughter and a distressed call at that. She cursed Harge again and his whole family groping blindly for any sane reason as to why her little girl was all alone in a house no longer theirs. She also thought about how the girl had gotten there but her thoughts focused on getting to her daughter first.

She didn't even bother to pull the handbrake of the car with the engine still running and it was still slightly moving when she got out wherein she stumbled a bit and was already calling Rindy's name hurrying towards the front door.

"Rindy!" she cried again when the door did not open and when she got no response at all. The drive took about forty-five minutes and she tried to empty her mind of what could have or might have happened between the call and forty-five minutes later. "Rindy!" she cried once more pounding on the front door. "Rindy, it's Mommy!" she looked about, the house was bright which she supposed being a little girl alone in a big house, you would have opened all the lights. She stopped pounding the door and listened a bit before calling for Rindy again and although it was faint, she heard it. Hurried footsteps and crying, then the door swung open and she lunged for the girl holding her tight as Rindy clung to her bawling. "Hush, my love. It's okay. Mommy's here." She carried Rindy and forgetting for a moment, the house was no longer theirs, she went inside carrying the girl and patting Rindy's back affectionately as she made her way to the kitchen for a glass of water.

Rindy cried and clung to her refusing to get out of her embrace for a good hour before the girl finally relented for a glass of water. "Where's Daddy? Why are you here alone? How did you get here?" Carol said quickly while wiping Rindy's face dry with a paper towel she found still on the kitchen counter. Rindy was still sobbing and Carol repeated the questions one at a time much more slowly this time.

It was slow but she was patient as she always was, to listen to Rindy's story. And when the girl finished she felt her cheeks burned red hot with anger but it left no space at the moment because Rindy clung back to her regardless of her assurances to the girl that she will not leave her alone nor will she be going anywhere. After a few more minutes of cooing and kisses, Rindy fell asleep in her arms, nuzzling Carol's neck.

Carol had tried to set Rindy down on the sofa which she was surprised to see was still there, she had thought that the movers had already emptied the place and then wondered how there was still a working telephone in the place as well. Rindy had jolted awake and started crying clinging so tightly to Carol that she felt like her windpipe had been crushed so she had not attempted to do so again. She sighed after settling the child back to sleep and still carrying her, went about closing the lights off and each room, she found amusedly was not as empty as it should be. There were still beds and linens and if not for the absence of her belongings in her room and the guest rooms, she would have thought that the house was still _lived in_. She proceeded to the front door, barely remembering to turn off the engine of her car hoping that she had not ran out of gas or battery. She had decided to wait for light since she highly doubt she would be able to drive with Rindy clinging on to her like a baby monkey. She could try but she was far too tired as well and her mind was a blur of heartbreak, confusion and anger.

When she got out the door, she was careful with her steps and her eyes were cast down her mind filled with thoughts that when she looked up, she was so surprised she stopped in her tracks and stared at Therese incredulously a moment and wondered as well if it could be a trick playing on her eyes but she was really there, one foot forward and it seemed, she too had stopped in her tracks and they stared at each other a few moments longer. The wind picked up and the smell of Therese wafted through her nose and she could not help it anymore, despite the gravity of the situation with Rindy, she smiled slowly and felt it blossoming into a laugh but she did not laugh, with one hand supporting Rindy the other slowly lifted and waved a quick eager greeting at Therese that she had never done before and her heart swelled as Therese moved to walk towards her.

"Hi." Carol said and Therese gave a laugh, it sounded like music to Carol's ears and made her heart dance.

"You're here." Carol had meant to ask why she was here but the words got lost in the thought process somehow.

"You're here too." Therese declared, moving closer and much to Carol's surprise Therese leaned in slightly crushing Rindy between them and at first Carol thought Therese had meant to kiss her casually on the cheeks but Therese's hand came up to cup her cheek and kissed her on the lips and everything else that had happened between them seemed to have been forgotten, if only for that small moment.

The kiss barely lasted a minute but when they parted, both took a deep breath as though starved for air. Foreheads stuck together, eyes fixed on each other's lips. Therese had pulled away slowly much to Carol's dismay taking the warmth with her.

"Let's go in to the house?" She had meant to ask again why Therese was here when she did tell her the house has already been sold but somehow, it doesn't seem important at the moment to even ask why and she already knew why Therese was here. Or she had guessed it and Carol doesn't care. She was here and nothing else really matters at the moment. Therese looked back to the car with the engine still running and Carol remembered the reason why she was out there in the first place but before she could move towards the car, Therese already did. She shut the engine off, took the keys, shut the door then walked back to Carol still carrying Rindy and took her hand and made their way back to the house.

With a bit of surprise, Rindy did not wake when carol tried to set her down on the sofa again. She found some blankets in the closet and draped it over the child, she kissed Rindy affectionately on the forehead and went to join Therese on the other side sitting on the loveseat.

There wasn't much space really and as soon as Carol sat down, Therese had moved closer to wrap her arms around Carol's waist fitting herself against Carol's body perfectly and snuggling in her neck as she draped her arm on Therese feeling very much comfortable despite the dreariness of the room. It was bold, very bold in fact of Therese to do so, that it amused Carol so much and thought that Therese had indeed changed. She was more sure of herself and of herself with Carol and although it was new, Carol really liked it, very much like it.

"Why are you and Rindy here?" Therese asked breaking the silence and Carol had to laugh at that. It was a valid question, one she had thought to ask her but had decided wasn't really that important it just struck her as a really funny question coming from Therese, who looked up at her quizzically.

"Rindy called me." Carol answered, smile fading from her face as the events of her sudden dash to the house came back to her. Of the story Rindy had told her. Therese's brow furrowed and Carol glanced back at her daughter peacefully sleeping across from them.

"Harge left her here." She said simply and Carol felt Therese flinch but could not be sure although she did push herself up to sit straight and Carol found she missed Therese's warmth even though she was not cold at all. Confusion deepened in Therese's face and Carol sighed re-telling Rindy's distressing phone call to her.

Therese's face changed exactly to the correct expressions of shock, horror, confusion and anger and when she was about to open her mouth to speak asking why, Carol cut her off.

"Rindy told me that Harge drove them here with a promise that I would also be here. There was a lady friend, Rindy tells me," she reached out to Therese who obligingly moved closer, pressing her body unto Carol and if any of them leaned just an inch closer, their lips would meet. "They—Harge and this _lady friend_ left her here with a promise to be back soon with me with them."

"So they just left her here alone?" Therese asked incredulously. Carol nodded. She wants a cigarette badly but she remembered that in her mad dash, she has not brought one at all.

"That's crazy, Carol!" she hissed and glanced quickly at the sleeping child lest the tenor in her voice woke Rindy up but Rindy did not stir and continued on sleeping. There was a flash of anger in Therese's eyes and Carol felt an overwhelming gratitude towards her. She tucked a loose hair behind her ear and noted again how long her hair is now. She asked if Therese have a cigarette with her and apologetically said that she hadn't any. Carol shrugged smiling. "No matter, darling." She said pressing her lips on Therese's. They fell silent for a moment staring in each other's eyes, just trying to drink in the sight of one another as though trying to find the difference and sameness in each other's faces.

"So?" Carol started narrowing her eyes at her with a smirk and Therese grinned at her childishly "I wanted to see the house." Carol quirked an eyebrow at her and Therese shrugged.

"I was gonna go to Abby's and force her to tell me your number and address," Carol laughed, "but I forgot to tell the cab driver to take the turn at the bridge so I decided to come by here—just to take a look." Therese said almost defensively "Then I saw your car still running in the driveway with the doors wide open." Carol just looked at her waiting for her to continue but she didn't. "Where'd the cab gone to? Surely you would have asked it to wait for you?"

"I did. Or at least I _think_ I did. I handed him a twenty and he just drove off. I didn't stop him. I don't know why so don't ask me why." Therese answered with a frown, Carol laughed again throwing her head back.

"You were going to _force_ Abby?" Carol asked as Therese gave her that same grin nodding. "I would have loved to see that." Carol remarked. "I wouldn't." Therese mumbled under her breath and they fell into a comfortable silence again.

"You're here." Carol breathed in Therese's hair, she had pulled the brunette closer to her again. "I'm here." Therese said almost reverently.

"When light breaks, I'll call Harge and get the story straight. I never would have thought he would do something like this. Harge loves Rindy so much." Carol said with a frown shaking her head looking thoughtfully past Therese. Carol saw Therese flinch again and at first she had thought it was just because she was getting up but now, she was sure. She wondered why and thought to ask but instead she ran a gentle hand across Therese's cheek where she leaned in Carol's hand then kissing the inside of her wrist. Carol felt heat spread through her whole body. "Kiss me, darling." It was a request but it came out more like a plea and a question but Therese moved closer and did so without a second thought. Therese wrapped her arms around Carol's waist again and buried her face in Carol's neck. Carol kissed Therese's forehead and inhaled the scent that had haunted her all these years and giggled as Therese placed a peck on her neck which tickled her and tried to move away but with Therese's arms wrapped around her, she barely managed an inch away. They settle more comfortable in each other's arms and were silent for a long time and before they realized, they had both fallen asleep.

* * *

"Mommy," Carol started awake and sleepily turned, Therese still cuddled beside her and Rindy was tugging at the sleeve of her suit wiping her eyes with her knuckles. She really didn't want to wake Therese up but she did need to move, she kissed her forehead as she propped Therese up.

"Hello, Baby. Good morning." Carol said brightly stroking Rindy's hair and kissed her on the cheek. Then running her hand through her hair on both sides of her head automatically. A habit.

"Who's she Mommy?" Rindy asked pointing albeit rudely at Therese. Carol felt Therese stiffen at her side. Carol faced Therese, one hand on Rindy's shoulder and the other found Therese's hand. Carol smiled encouragingly and Therese smiled back at Carol first and then at Rindy and held up a hand.

"Hello, Rindy. My name's Therese. I'm a friend of your Mommy." Rindy shook it smiling "You're very pretty. Like a doll." instantly warming up to Therese, who blushed slightly. Carol chuckled.

"I'm hungry, Mommy." Rindy said after she got her hand back and turned to Carol again.

"Okay, Baby. Let's just wash up a bit and then we'll go." She told Rindy then turned to Therese.

"Do you have anything planned today, Darling?" Carol asked Therese, she looked back at Carol a bit uncertain at first then smiled and shook her head.

"Alright. That's settled. Let's go to the bathroom and wash up then, we can go to town to eat. What do you like, Baby?" Carol said standing up and stretching out the kinks in her taut muscles thinking to get a massage later if possible and Rindy talking about pancakes and ice creams, Therese, Carol saw was awfully quiet but when she asked her what the matter is, Therese just shook her head, Carol pursed her lips and decided to pursue the subject later once they are all fed and well-rested. She was glad Rindy had momentarily forgotten her awful night. After everyone had their turns at the bathroom, they proceeded to get out of the house and Carol thought to just leave it as it is with the used glasses and unfolded blanket on the sofa.

As soon as they set foot outside the house, a cab pulled up and a man, Harge, was hurrying out saying something hastily to the cab driver, probably not to leave because the cab stayed where it is with the engine still running. As soon as Harge straightened up, he stopped with an astonished look in his face seeing the trio right in front of her. Rindy in between Carol and Therese both hands holding the two women.

Harge's face transformed from surprise to confusion to anger, eyes traveling from one face to another and settling on Rindy's hands on Carol and Therese.

"What are you doing here?" Harge said his voice a little too loud. Carol looked at him with murder, she had momentarily forgotten how angry she was with the man but seeing him now, it came back to her and started to spread through her whole body.

"Where have you been?" Carol demanded gripping Rindy's hand a little too tightly. Harge opened his mouth to respond about to say something, then stopped, closed his mouth then tried again but still he could not continue what he intended to say, face going red and instead turned his look at Rindy and motioned for her instead, "C'mon Rindy, let's get home."

But the girl made no move and shook her head mutely.

"C'mon Rindy." Harge repeated a little sternly and Rindy bit her lip, eyes starting to water and shook her head again letting Therese's hand go and started clinging to Carol.

"She doesn't seem to want to go with you after the hell you put her through last night." Carol said with so much venom in her voice Harge flinched as though burned by it. But his eyes darted from Carol to Rindy to Therese and his face became angry again "You will not take her," he said then looked disgustedly at Therese, "Not with her, you can't."

All of Carol's blood rushed to her head and she could not even chance a look at Therese for shame, "I am taking her Harge. She doesn't want to go with you." Carol said finality in her voice "Let's go." She said turning towards her car tugging Rindy gently beside her. Harge stepped up to block their path,

"Not with her!" Harge shouted now and Rindy jumped with a squeak and clung to—not to Carol for everyone's amazement—but to Therese who held her tight against her cradling Rindy's head as the girl buried her face in Therese's bosom.

"Get your filthy hands off my daughter!" Harge shouted making a lunge for Therese who backed away taking Rindy with her and Carol stepping to block his path and Rindy starting to cry loudly.

"What the hell's the matter with you?!" Carol cried at him. "Look at her!" Carol pointed at Rindy whose knees were giving out so Therese had moved to carry her and the child clung to Therese just like how Rindy had clung to her mother earlier that day.

Carol saw Therese for the first time since this exchange had started. It was such a surprise to see her look so mad and she wondered if she had ever seen Therese this mad before and she wondered if she had the same expression back when she realized what Carol had done to her and it chilled her to the bone. Carol wished Therese had not had this expression for her at all. Therese looked at Harge with such hatred it ached Carol to see her hold such an expression but not unappreciated.

"The keys, Carol." Therese said evenly with such an air of authority that Carol could do nothing but comply. As soon as Therese got the key, she walked forward and faced Harge, face stern and hard and daring. Harge returned Therese's look, face reddening and tried to say something then lifted his arms to take Rindy "Go ahead, force her." Therese said suddenly, loudly, in a firm challenging tone. His arms halted mid-air a breath away from touching Rindy fists balled his knuckles white. Therese's eyes were on fire burning through Harge. He seemed afraid for a second but if he had recovered, it was a moment too late. Therese had already walked around Harge going to the passenger seat of Carol's car soothing the still bawling Rindy in her arms. She unlocked the door, "Let's go, Carol." She said looking at Carol for a moment before opening the door and carefully sliding inside mindful of Rindy's head.

Carol started walking towards the driver's seat. Harge seemed rooted to the spot, but he unfroze and bellowed at Carol, "You can't take her Carol. You know you can't. The court'll hear about this!" and Carol had to laugh, a cynical kind of laugh as she opened the door. "Sure Harge. Let's tell the court how you left a six-year old all alone in the house in the middle of the night." She said mockingly. Harge started to say something but stopped pursing his lips. And Carol got in the car with Therese mutely handing her the keys. Rindy had already stopped crying sitting in Therese's lap face buried in her chest. Carol started the car, not even glancing at Harge as they drove away out the driveway into the road.

* * *

 **AN:** Thanks for my reviewer, Superstar, whom I cannot send a message to and which I was confused with his/her review. LOL. But I sort of, hoped, that I understood it in the end.

Therese was asked who Carol is and she said-she meant that Carol was a dream, a wonderful dream but not in the literal sense, so sorry if it's confusing and I have no idea how else to explain it.

Big wave to guest as well. ^_^

Thanks for the follow as well EllenLembs. ^_^


	3. III - Opening a Sealed Door

**AN:**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ If you see anything similar to the book or movie then, you know it's not mine.

 _ **Rating:**_ T, still. M on the next. I had to put it on the next chapter since I would be writing that at home. I wrote this and the first two chapters here at work and I decided as I was starting the fourth one to just do it at home because I cannot concentrate on my writing when I have to get so paranoid looking this way and that, thinking that some of my co-workers would/might be able to read it. ^o^

* * *

 **III - Opening a Sealed Door**

It started slowly and Carol had tried to suppress it because nothing that had happened was anything remotely funny. She glanced at Rindy pursing her lips to make sure the little girl was no longer crying, and she wasn't. Rindy was nestled comfortable in Therese's lap, leaning against her chest. Therese was pursing her lips too going red in the face as she too, Carol noticed was trying, with much difficulty to not smile. "What?" Carol asked with a chuckle and Therese glanced at her quickly almost smiling, "What?" Therese asked back, a challenge in her voice and like a lock opened, her smile spilled through followed by a small chuckle then she had burst out laughing taking Carol with her.

"I'm sorry." Therese blurted in between laughter shaking her head. Carol reigned in her own laughter wiping a tear from one eye glancing from Therese and on the road. "You were brilliant, Darling." She said with pride with her laughter finally subsiding as well as Therese's.

"What do you think'll—" Therese started still smiling,

"Don't." Carol cut in, "Let's get to town and have some breakfast. I badly need a cigarette." She said and saw Rindy, though still comfortably seated in Therese's lap was slightly frowning, looking at her and then back at Therese.

They rode into town and found a small diner with a decent coffee then Carol hunted a convenient store for her cigarette which she and Therese took in turns because Rindy was adamant to stay with them and would not agree to be left alone inside the diner even thought they could see her through the glass. She starts tearing and Therese, much to Carol's delight had bonded with her daughter quite instantaneously that she commented to Therese was a miracle since it took Rindy a good six months to finally learn to trust her nanny to comb her hair for her. Carol also used the bathroom to do her make-up and hair and commented to Therese how she could have stand to look at her. Therese had laughed at her and told her she looked beautiful regardless and that she was magnificent as ever.

Carol was smoking right outside the diner window where their table was. And when she glanced at them, Therese was pouring more maple syrup on Rindy's plate much to the little girl's glee. Therese glanced up at her and motioned for her to come in and eat. Carol smiled and held up her hand where she was holding her cigarette pointedly but Therese motioned for her to come inside and Carol chuckled mouthing _okay_ in a bit of exaggeration. Therese was becoming more and more authoritative it seems and she becoming more and more compliant. This struck a delighted realization in her. Her Therese, all grown-up. She paused, took a last puff of smoke then put it out still staring at Therese through the glass who had returned to assisting Rindy and eating her own pancakes as well. Her Therese, _hers_ once again. Will always be from now on.

It's not that she was not hungry. She was just trained since childhood how to be a lady of society. A lady for a man whomsoever chose to be her husband. A lady who must never eat too much and never enough as well, just so you can delude other people as much as yourself that you have eaten and answered the calling of hunger. You have to always be proper and never raise your voice. You have to always be composed in any situation. A lady who must never be rattled and never have any emotions at all.

A lady for a man. How she loathed it and yet could not escape. Never thought of any other world. Until Abby. Until Therese.

Rindy had agreed to take the back seat and they drove in silence. They have decided to go to Abby's house first then to Carol's apartment and Therese had looked at her pointedly when she agreed a bit half-heartedly with a hesitating smile but she dismissed the topic. She did not want to get into a conversation about her hesitation. It's not that she doesn't want Therese to come to the apartment, she would have loved her presence there, finally. But she thought of the closed door and she felt uncertain. She feared that the void of that room would spread throughout the whole place if Therese came over but not planned to stay. They had not talked about it and Carol was not sure that she could have that conversation where the sealed door is. So she suggested Abby's house first, saw the fleeting disappointment flashed through Therese's face but before she could ponder on it, it had already vanished.

When Abby opened the door, she quirked an eyebrow at the trio looking sheepishly at Carol then at Therese then back but before she could say anything, Rindy had bounded up to her.

They settled on the living room with Rindy, busying herself with some toys left at Abby's place from her numerous visits. Carol glanced over to Abby and Therese sitting on the sofa while she busied herself over the phone talking to Fred, her lawyer.

Fred was saying a lot of legal terms that Carol could barely understand but she did understand that she had grounds to fight for another custody battle but she was unsure. She still doesn't want to put Rindy through something that would traumatize her because she knows how ugly a custody battle can become. Then Fred reminded her the trauma Harge had put Rindy through as well and that almost, instantly changed her mind about it although she still did not agree to anything. She scheduled for an appointment by tomorrow, Monday. She was eager to end the phone call because she would prefer to talk about it in person and besides, she felt as though she had been away from Therese for too long even though she was just right across the room.

As soon as she hang-up, she momentarily checked on Rindy and joined Therese in one of the sofa and they drew closer together automatically. She lit a cigarette and Abby wasted no time to ask her questions after questions.

"What did Fred say?" Abby asked

"He said I could fight for custody." Carol answered

"Do it." Abby replied quickly "Harge was out of his mind when he tried to keep Rindy—" Carol gestured towards where Rindy is and Abby pointedly lowered her voice "—from you and now after what he did, I am totally convinced he is out of his mind. Did he say why he left her there?" Abby finished in a much lower voice.

Instead of answering, Carol stood up and called for Abby's maid and asked to take care of Rindy for a while so all three of them can talk freely, Rindy hesitated as she did back at the diner, "We'll just be here love. You can play in the garden so you can see us through the window." Carol said and after a few more convincing, Rindy relented taking most of her toys with her.

"We were not able to really _talk_ " Carol said after a long moment of silence from the room. "He was very disagreeable and he was in a temper. Forcing Rindy to go with him." Abby made an angry nose but said nothing, "Therese stopped him." Carol said amusedly, Therese choked on her smoke. Abby looked at her with shocked amusement and Carol had to laugh. "You should have seen her, Abby. She was marvelous!" Carol gushed and Therese laughed as all three of them did.

"I just…just…" Therese stuttered

"You are full of surprises aren't you?" Abby stated and Carol nodded in agreement.

"Always. She's got a pocket full of it." Carol said proudly.

"Are you going to file for custody again?" Abby asked seriously now. Carol just shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think I want to talk about it right now. I'll talk about it tomorrow." She declared with a smile at the end.

They all started when Rindy had started crying loudly in the yard and all three stood up in surprise and was more astonished to see Harge kneeling in front of Rindy gripping the girl on the shoulders.

Carol was the first out the door, followed by Therese then Abby, "You have some fucking nerve!" Abby cried vehemently. Carol had half a mind to reprimand her friend for the use of language in Rindy's presence but it really seemed appropriate as well in the current situation, besides, she wanted to curse Harge to oblivion as well.

"I just want to talk to her." Harge explained getting to his feet, he seemed subdued but his tone was still clipped, with the same ugly look he seems to have mastered in practice when seeing Abby or Therese.

"Why is she crying?" Carol asked accusingly and as soon as Harge's hand lifted from Rindy's shoulder, the little girl ran to Carol.

"I was apologizing and…and I asked her if she wanted to come home with me and she had started crying already." Harge explained. In all the ten years they had been married, Carol had never seen him so unsure as he was now. Harge had always been so sure of himself. Perhaps facing three angry women weakened him.

"Can we talk?" Carol said suddenly surprising herself. Harge looked at her a moment and said nothing, he looked stunned as well.

"Let's not. Maybe tomorrow. And I allow you to have Rindy for today. I will pick her up from your apartment tomorrow." Harge said and Carol's face twitched in irritation. Abby hissed and murmured something rude which Carol could not understand.

"Harge, please—" Carol tried again but then a woman's voice called out to Harge and they all turned to look at a woman halfway out the car on the driveway. She has red hair and young, even younger than Therese. She was frowning "Are you going to get the kid or not? I want to get to the party, so can you hurry it up?" she said impatiently, sitting back in the car.

Carol was outraged realizing that this was the lady friend Rindy mentioned, she began to ask who the hell the girl was but Harge had already stepped away, like a dog called on by her owner.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said abruptly to Carol as he made his way back to the car.

Carol had wanted to say something, had decided on what to say but she forgot what it was quickly and ended up just watching Harge hurry back inside the car without even a second glance at her nor at Rindy. It was an outrage to say the least.

"Wow." Abby said amusement in her face then she meaningfully looked at Carol and Carol understood. Harge is having an affair with the redhead bimbo and the little gold-digger doesn't seem too fond of her daughter.

"He might let you win" Abby said smirking. She had meant that Harge might let her win the custody battle after all.

"I doubt it." Carol said and she really did.

"I don't." Abby replied

They all made their way back to the house with Carol holding Rindy on her left and Therese by the waist on her right, not entirely sure if it was Therese clinging to her or she to Therese.

They had spent almost the whole day at Abby's who had cancelled her appointment with which she did not elaborate on. Carol suspected it has something to do with a redhead but did not comment or pursue the subject any longer.

By the time they had driven out of Abby's lot, it was nearly dark. Rindy was sound asleep, tucked in a borrowed blanket on the backseat. Carol was nervous but she made sure it did not show. She kept thinking about the closed door and of Therese being in her apartment. They were silent on the drive and when Carol pulled up on the parking and shut the engine off, they both seemed to have frozen on their seats.

"What?" Therese asked breaking the silence, Carol jumped. She was very aware of Therese's presence but at the same time trying to empty her mind too. She glanced to Therese with half a smile on her lips and this time, she did not care if her nervousness and uncertainty shows at all.

"I'm…" Carol began but found that she cannot tell Therese how she was afraid because she herself was not sure what exactly she was afraid of. Instead of finishing her sentence, she just shrugged and opened her door and stepped out. Carefully, she got Rindy out the back seat, locked the car and went on her way glancing back at Therese who was following closely as she knew she would. She was certain now and it was really fascinating to think that only yesterday she was certain of the opposite thing when she had walked away from Therese at the party.

Silently, they got into the elevator, Therese glancing at the panel as carol pressed the number twelve button.

Carol felt like her ribs are all bruised from how hard her heart is thumping. When they got out the lift, Carol wordlessly walked out, very aware of Therese beside her. She fumbled slightly with the keys, more out of her anxiousness rather than of Rindy.

She opened the door and motioned for Therese to go in first.

Carol paused at the threshold for a moment, took a deep breath, snuggled in Rindy's hair, taking a deep breath, drawing strength from the sleeping unaware child in her arms and stepped inside, her feet heavy with each step.

Therese had glanced back at her and Carol kept her eyes cast down, she could not look into her eyes yet. Or rather she could not make herself see Therese in her apartment knowing nothing of what the other's intentions would be after this night.

Carol made a small comment of putting Rindy in bed and told Therese to make herself comfortable. Make herself one with the place, she wanted to say but everything she says right now felt automatic and she did not want to manually override anything just yet.

Carol took her time changing Rindy into her pajamas, with the little girl waking up and asking for Therese as Carol tucked her in bed. A pang struck through Carol with the child's innocent enquiry but she told Rindy that Therese was right outside. "Can she stay? I want to play with her tomorrow." She asked and Carol smiled, "She looks like a doll Mommy, do you think she was one?" Carol laughed heartily at that, agreeing. "Maybe she was. You'll have to ask her tomorrow." Rindy agreed and sleep pulled her. Carol kissed her on the head lingering for a moment longer. She stood and crossed to the wardrobe and pulled out a set of her pajamas and then another for Therese to change into, then took a deep breath bracing herself and went out to face her angel, who evidently has become her own personal demon as well.

They did not say anything and Carol still couldn't face Therese. There were two bathrooms in the apartment, a common one near the sealed room and one inside her own bedroom where Rindy was sound asleep. Carol pointed them out to Therese, "Both has a tub so," she added shrugging and letting the sentence hang. "I'll go wash up then." Therese said walking towards the common bathroom thanking her for the change of clothes "See you back here." Carol said following Therese with her eyes for a moment, who glanced back at her with a smile. When she neared the sealed room, Carol quickly, as though burned, jerked her eyes away and went in her room straight to the bathroom.

After several minutes, she found herself by the kitchen counter, her back to the hall wearing her nightgown and nothing else. She felt too hot and decided against the pajamas or a robe, abandoning it in the bathroom. She made some coffee which was really just a push of a button on the coffee maker. Carol's mind must have been too pre-occupied that she did not even heard Therese coming out the bathroom. She sat beside Carol by the counter and Carol smiled brightly seeing Therese with her hair down.

It _was_ longer. Past her shoulders now and curling at the edges. Carol impulsively reached for it stroking it so gently like it was something that was a precious gem that needs careful handling. It was soft and smooth despite being tied in a bun for a whole day.

"It's longer." Therese said a bit uncertainly, as if seeking approval.

"I like it." Carol said smiling brightly, focusing on Therese's face who still looked anxious.

"I'll get a haircut soon—" Therese began

"No, don't. I like it better this way." Carol interrupted still stroking her hair looking at her intensely, spellbound. How she loved this girl so much. Therese looked away blushing, breaking the short spell, seeing the coffee Carol's cradling with her other hand resting on the counter longingly. "Coffee?" Carol asked not waiting for a reply, she stood and got Therese one, then opening the fridge to get the milk and set it before Therese. She had liked her coffee with milk—milk and not creamer. Carol remembered. She never forgot, she could not, even if she wanted to. All the things she had learned about Therese and all the things she still wanted to ask her about. She wanted to ask her again if she would stay but she was afraid to do so. She did anyway.

"Will you stay?" Carol asked as Therese sipped her coffee. She looked at Carol eyes big and bright, it was a loaded question and Carol knew Therese knew it too because she paused thinking about the question, pondering it and Carol could almost see her mind working, like cogwheels turning.

 _Will you stay the night?_

 _Will you stay in the apartment?_

 _Will you stay and live with me?_

 _Will you stay with me forever?_

Therese did not answer, she did not even attempt to say anything. She reached towards Carol, a hand on her neck. Gently, she pulled guiding Carol's lips to hers.

Carol tangled her long fingers in Therese's hair deepening the kiss, wanting more, unsatisfied, Carol slipped out of the stool and stood in front of Therese, swiveling her so her back was against the counter. Carol pushed her body closer to Therese holding tight, holding on for dear life because if she loosened her grip, if she so much as lifts a finger, she felt like she would fall.

Carol did not want to end the kiss but her lungs screamed for air and when they parted, it was such a mournful parting. They were both panting but grips tight with each other.

"Carol." Therese breathed. Saying Carol's name like a prayer, like a plea and Carol understood, so she nodded.

Therese slipped off the stool holding on to Carol for support. They inched away from each other and Therese groaned for the space between them. Carol smirked, locking eyes with Therese as she caught her lips in a chaste kiss. She turned and tugged Therese along.

Two doors lay before Carol. One leads to Rindy and the other into the unopened door. She hesitated a moment as Therese pressed her body against Carol's back. "Carol…" Therese said again in a whisper. Carol turned to Therese and pulled her up front the door that was to remain sealed forever.

"You have to open the door." Carol said reverently, Therese looked at her confusion on her face.

"You need to open the door Therese." Carol said again. Therese turned and held a hand against the doorknob and as she turned the knob, Carol tugged her lightly and Therese turned to her, a question on her face and to Carol's amusement, a bit of impatience.

"Will you stay?" Carol repeated. Worry etched her tone this time with a hint of fear.

If Therese meant to just stay the night, if Therese had only meant to stay just for this night, Carol knew she would have still taken it. If this is for this one night only, she would take it. Like a blowfish sushi, if prepared incorrectly, it would be poisonous but she did not care. She would gladly take it and even be thankful for it. But she needed to know at least. She needed to know her answer before she step inside that room. Thinking about it, it didn't seem important now since deciding she will still accept whatever it is that Therese would give her but she wanted to hear it from her, Carol needed to hear Therese say it.

"Therese—" Carol began then stopped. Therese quickly moved closer to Carol cupping her cheek, abandoning the door and eliminating whatever space between them existed before.

"I love you." Therese said and Carol stopped breathing.

"I love you. I have always loved you and I will always love you." Therese whispered her breathe fanning Carol's lips. Therese wiped a tear away from Carol's cheek that Carol was not even aware that was there.

Therese turned away from her hesitantly, turned the knob on the door and pushed it open. Carol did not even notice the door opening. She had always thought that a draft of wind would billow out when the door finally opens but there was none at all. Light spilled into the room coming from the brightly lit kitchen.

"Ask me again." Therese said looking back at Carol,

"Will you stay?" Carol asked this time she was no longer worried, she was smiling as she asked Therese.

"Forever." Therese replied.

Therese tugged her gently closer and Carol's feet automatically moved towards her and inside the room.

* * *

 **AN:** Thanks for the review and yes, I would be finishing this story regardless if people hate it or never reviewed it all or never read it at all. Thank you for the encouragement though. It was highly appreciated.

As for why Therese was at the house...Err...If you are not satisfied with the answer she gave on the second chapter then I shall revisit that question in later chapters and hopefully I would come up with a more acceptable and more reasonable reason.

As for the ungodly hour...Therese just got out of the party like in the movies which really made me curious since if you see the ending of the movie, it had seemed like she had stayed (or even on the book, now that I'm remembering it) at the party for a lengthy amount of time before she had decided that Carol is the only woman she could and would ever love...so I figured that she would have arrived at that Oakroom/Elysée very late already. So in my story, if she was at the party thrown for her benefit then she would have gotten away from it at dawn. Also, I will revisit this scene in later chapters because I wanted to share the scene where Therese broke things off with Genevieve and hopefully adding in the more reasonable reason for Therese's presence at the house.

Anyhoo, thank you so absolutely much for taking the time to read even through the Author's notes. Big hugs to all.


End file.
